


they won't see us (don't move)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (spider-man!au) virgil is stuck to his new boyfriend, and they have about ten seconds to figure out what to do before his boyfriend’s dads walk in the front doorwarnings: google translated spanish, anxiety, kiss mention, spider mention, spider bite mention, spider-man!au, gentle hitting, tiny verbal altercation, possibly something else





	they won't see us (don't move)

Sometimes, Virgil was an idiot. He tried to think every scenario and path through, but he was still human. Mistakes were made, and things were miscalculated. Being human, however, made him an absolute idiot.

Case and point: he was currently stuck to his new boyfriend on said boyfriend’s couch. Literally.

Because here’s the thing that people don’t tell you about getting bitten by a radioactive spider and then gaining super powers: when you tense up your body, you stick on things, and when your anxiety goes haywire, it does the same thing. When you are basically anxiety personified as a teenage boy, that can cause a lot of problems. One such problem is having your hands stuck to the sides of your boyfriend’s face because you were about to kiss but heard a car door slam outside, which meant that his parents were home, and you were about to be caught.

That’s exactly the problem that he was facing, and he felt like an idiot for not realizing this could happen sooner.

“Oh my god,” Logan gasped when he processed the slam. “Are my parents outside? I can’t turn my head with your hands stuck to me!”

Virgil glanced through the slatted blinds and saw Logan’s dad’s coming up the front walkway with grocery bags in their arms. “Uh... No?”

“ _Virgil_.”

“Yeah, they’re right there.”

Logan swung his hands wildly at his boyfriend’s chest, not hard enough to do much more than lightly sting.

“Hey--ow! You asked me to be honest! Stop hitting me!”

“¡Eres un idiota! Me van a crucificar por estar a solas con un niño,” Logan cried.

“Don’t call me an idiot! I didn’t realize that it would happen when I got scared, and I’m not calming down any time soon.” Virgil tried to think of a solution, but his mind was stuck. “Maybe if we don’t move, they won’t notice us...?”

Logan opened his mouth to retaliate, but he froze when he heard the front door open.

“Hey, Lo! We’re--” Logan’s dad froze in the entryway as his eyes fell on the two on the couch. No one moved for what felt like a thousand years.

“Well...” Logan’s father said to break the silence. “It looks like you two have a lot of explaining to do.”


End file.
